Future Diary (TD Style)
by MabelPinkiePieStyle
Summary: Twelve random contestants from Canada have been selected by Deus, the God of Time, to compete in a competition where it's life or death. They will have to defeat each other to win, and the last man alive wins the throne as a God. Alliances will be tested, and blood will splatter in the most thrillign competition of all time. The contestants don't know each other, except for a few.
1. Chapter 1

A boy with dark skin, probably of an Indian descent, wearing casual clothes and had a short height, moved through the bustling corridors as people everywhere shoved him across the room with purpose. Picking up his phone from the ground, he moved to the side against the lockers and waited for the crowd to pass. While waiting, he flipped open the lid of his phone and read: 'The students shove me across the room.'

"Go figure," he spoke to himself and rolled his eyes, "worthless shmuck." He put the phone back into his pocket to prevent it from getting damaged which would put his life in utter danger.

Finally, the corridor had cleared, and the students had finally exited the premise. Walking, Noah held his phone firmly in his hand so he wouldn't lose it, and exited the school grounds after a hefty day of school. It was a Friday, which made him relieved that he didn't have school for the next two days, giving him time to peacefully relax. However, his life had been a whole lot more stressful as his phone became something that could predict the future of his surroundings. He flipped open the lid of his phone, and read the latest update in his diary. 'A crime scene blocks my regular path home from school by the river.'

Noah rolled his eyes, as he shut his phone. "Great, now I have to go the longer way home." He muttered to himself, and begun his trip to his household. Walking down the lonely roads as the sun shun brightly into his eyes, he covered the glare with his hands to protect his eyes. As he walked, he looked around while checking his phone. A new update was in his diary. 'Two strangers are fighting down the road.'

He looked up to observe what was going to happen, and was met as two strangers begun to argue, and eventually throw punches. "Interesting," Noah spoke, and kept walking across the footpath as his speed increased as he was determined to get home.

The whole concept of the Future Diary was a mystery to him, as he was given it from the God of Time. His was the Perceptive Diary, which gave him updates on his surroundings. He looked back up down by the river, and noticed police tap blocking the entire path with chalk outlines of a body. His diary's prediction was right, and he turned left down an alleyway which leads to a poor suburb area, which was recently abandoned and is going to get torn down in the days to come.

"God, I hate my life," Noah spoke to himself as he stuffed his hands into his pockets as his walking pace sped up through the alleyway. As he looked around, he saw overgrown patches of long grass in the yards of a few households, and buildings half collapsed, as Mother Nature reclaimed them. "This place is disgusting."

Looking back down at his phone, he read out to himself a new update from his Future Diary. "Alright... a thug will meet me in the alley..." Noah stood still in shock and begun picking up the pace and walked faster, desperate to escape the alleyway and avoid danger.

He was nearly at the end of the path, about to make it out and he was flooded with relief. Suddenly, a figure stood in front of him. A man with a green Mohawk, baggy pants and blood stained shirt smiled, holding out a pistol with a silencer attached to him. "Well, well, well, look what we've got here." He chuckled. "Don't you know not to roam these areas, kiddo?"

"You," Noah glanced up at him, "that criminal guy who goes around robbing and killing. Can I just, uh, slip out of here?"

Taking a step closer, having a firm grip on the gun and cocking it, the delinquent spat and Noah had begun to get even more shocked and frightened by the second. "Listen kid. Hand over the phone, your electronics, and the thirty-eight dollars in your wallet. Heck, hand it all over or you're going to pay. I, Duncan, will make you sorry..."

Holding out his phone in his hand, he searched through and looked at a new update. "I know you're not going to shoot me, not even you would stoop that low just to kill a little shmuck like me. And no, you're not getting anything of mine... But how did you know what I had on me...? Quite the mystery..."

"Give it to me, now," Duncan glared at the kid, aiming the gun at his head, "and I'm not going to tell you how I know, it's too complex for your scrawny little head, dweeb. I will kill you if you don't comply. No one would hear, no one would see, and no one would care for such the little brat like you..."

Suddenly, a static sound was heard from Noah's phone as he looked at the latest update. "Dead end..." Noah spoke to himself, and looked back up at the thug who was just about to pull the trigger. "Don't..."

"First," Duncan smirked and smiled creepily at the kid, "so we meet. I was just about to reconsider popping your brain out through the back of your head, but now that I know you're a diary holder, I guess I should reveal myself."

Noah gasped and was completely shocked by this reveal. He never knew the other diary users even existed, as Deus never elaborated on these situations. Duncan pulled out his phone, winking. "This baby is the Crime Diary, giving me frequent updates on when shit's going to hit the fan, and any criminal opportunity I had. Luckily I found some bait tonight, and this'll be an easy profit. Finally, I can get myself stoned tonight. Double win for me, as you're a diary holder and this will get me one step closer to where I need to be. Say goodnight, geekling..."

The criminal gave the schoolboy a wicked grin which scared the daylights out of Noah, and fired the gun. Noah had read on his diary that he was about to get struck by the bullet, and slightly dodged causing the bullet to travel right by his head, cutting off some of his hair. "You little twirp just die already!"

Noah needed to get into hiding, and as soon as possible. If he ran straight back where he came from, he could easily get gunned down by the thug and his diary still had a Dead End on it. As Duncan prepared to fire another bullet, Noah dived behind a half-standing brick fence, and the bullet completely missed him. "I won't let you kill me..."

"You've got heart," Duncan smirked and approached him faster, as Noah swiftly crawled away, "I'll give you that. But it's not enough to ensure your survival, coward!" Firing again, the bullet missed and knocked a brick off of the fence which landed in front of Noah. "You can't hide forever..."

"Why are you doing this?" Noah wept, as he stood up, ran through the grass as Duncan's shots missed, and entered a dilapidated building, shutting the door behind him.

Duncan smirked, firing a bullet through the window, which grazed by Noah's arm. "Why, why do you ask? Well, I answer, why not? Hahaha, who doesn't like to see blood being spilled,"

"You have problems," Noah muttered under his breath, as he escaped the house through a massive hole in the wall and continued running through the abandoned area. "Somebody help!" He screamed out at the top of his lungs, desperate to survive this tragedy.

Duncan frantically reloaded his pistol, and followed Noah through the crusty area. "Don't even bother geekling. There's no one here to save you... Just shut up and die already! This is just wasting my time..."

Noah panted, as he took a breath and crouched behind a pillar. "Then just... leave me alone or it'll get ugly!"

"Can't be as bad as your face," Duncan chuckled, and aimed his freshly reloaded gun at the pillar in which he stood in front of. "Say goodnight pal," He fired the bullet just as Noah poked his head out to see if there was any escape. The bullet grazed across his cheek, causing a pouch of blood to slowly ooze out of his face.

Running his finger down his cheek, he noticed the red substance at his fingertips and knew he wasn't going to survive this much longer. As Duncan fired a few more shots, he stood, perfectly hidden behind the pillar and was completely frightened. He knew his life was going to end in less than a minute, and that there was nothing he could do about it.

As the blood dripped out more frantically, and pain seeped within, he flicked open the lid of his diary and noticed that the Dead End sign had disappeared. He began to read aloud another update. "A police officer runs to the scene... My luck hasn't run out after all..."

"Oh, no you don't," Duncan glared, and ran closer to the kid and aimed his gun, "this game of hide and seek is over. You're dead meat, and no one will stop me..." He pulled the trigger with an evil grin on his face and was expecting blood to splatter across the ground. "What the...?" He noticed nothing happened.

Noah wiped more blood off of his cheek as it oozed out more quickly. "Seems like you're out of bullets, and the police are coming right now. Better luck next time, punk."

"You're the punk." Duncan spat into his face, and smacked him across the head with his gun, and rummaged through his pockets. "Shit, I'm completely out of ammo, but that doesn't mean that I can't whoop your ass, twirp!" Duncan shouted, and booted him in the side.

Noah cried, as teardrops fell from his eyes and mixed with the blood already on his cheeks, "help!" He continued screaming.

Suddenly, a bullet was fired and Duncan turned back and noticed a policeman with a gun, and his gun sent flying across the ground. "Hands behind your back," the African American police officer said, "you're under arrest..."

As Duncan held his hands up, ready to give up, the officer lowered his gun and begun walking over to him with handcuffs. "Too easy," the officer said, only for Duncan to start sprinting. "Get back here!" He pulled out his radio, and begun speaking to him. "Get some backup around Crusty Avenue; look for a mohawked delinquent..."

"Thank you..." Noah sighed, as the officer helped him up to his feet, "No, really, I would've been dead without you. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, officer."

"No biggie," the officer said, as he pulled out a cloth and wiped the blood off the kid's face, "it's my duty to help you anyway. By the way, you can call me Devon Joseph. DJ for short... Let's just hope this never happens again..."

Frightened, Noah stood up, and begun to run. DJ looked at him, confused. "Where you going, man? Come back..."

Noah exited the area, and ran down the street and was eager to get home. He was frightened, and he didn't even know what was going on but the adrenaline just hit him. He nearly died, his diary can tell the future, and so can others. This was all too complicated for him to comprehend, so he needed to just get back home and relax. He continued running down the street, until he reached his house.

"Thank god," he panted, as he opened the front door, "I'm safe here." Shutting the door behind him, he ran through the hallway, entered his room, and slammed the door shut. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

His eyes flickered open to a familiar place, where he stood on a large pedestal. Around him were eleven other people on their pedestals and in the middle was Deus, the God of Time whom had given Noah his diary. "What's going on, what am I doing here?"

"First," a shadow five pedestals away from him begun to talk, "so we meet again."

"Who are these people?" Noah questioned Deus, "Answer me!"

He spun around on his large chair, and looked around. "I called all twelve of you here today for a little meeting, to answer some of the questions you may have today, and clarify some important information," looking around, Noah carefully stared at the other diary holders, "so, each of you have a diary which can predict the future in different ways. Your goal? Use these to your advantage and kill the other diary holders. The last one standing will take my throne as I will soon be deceased."

The eighth diary holder begun to question, "How will we know who is a diary holder, and who's just a normal folk?"

"That's on you to find out," Deus replied, "maybe your diary will give you a hint to which it is. Just be careful, and hope no one kills you."

The female from the seventh pedestal also questioned the God. "So, like, if I lose, does that mean I have to die? This outfit totally isn't like an outfit you die in. I need a change of wardrobe."

Deus replied, answering the girl's question. "If you are killed, you are eliminated from the game, thus not existing in real life anymore. Just do your best to avoid the dead ends, and change your future."

Twelfth, a complete coward also questioned the God. "Can I, uh, um, back out, maybe?"

"You agreed to having your own future diary, therefore, you are obliged to compete. If you do not, there will be punishment." Deus replied, and the male gulped. "Meeting is adjourned." Suddenly, Deus faded away, and everyone could leave.

"I uh, need to leave..." Twelfth spoke, as he vanished from his pedestal.

"So do I, see you later first..." Eleventh spoke, facing everyone, "on... nah, forget it." He vanished.

"I mustn't harm anyone... but I must win this to save Mother Earth," tenth also vanished from her pedestal.

"I have things I need to do," ninth vanished, "later."

"Watch your back, first," eighth chuckled sinisterly, "I'll take you out like we hunt those hogs here." He also vanished from his pedestal, along with everyone else.

"I like, really need to get dressed for like, dying. Like, I can't die in this dress. Bye everyone! Good luck," seventh also vanished.

"What that guy said before, first. You think you can best me? Think again." Sixth vanished, flooding Noah with relief. "You're so lucky you're just a shadow here..."

"Later," fifth smirked and she vanished.

"Good luck, you'll need it," fourth vanished from his pedestal.

"Yo, I am taking you out first, first," third had also vanished from the premise while chuckling.

"I must protect my man... and you will ALL die!" Second's creepy face, even hidden behind a shadow, sent tingles down Noah's spine, as she vanished back into the real world.

He sighed. "I'm screwed."


	2. Chapter 2

A day had passed since the unexpected encounter of first and sixth, and it was an afternoon that Noah would never, ever, forget. He poked his fork in some curry he had brought to the school cafeteria with him, and sighed. Lifting his fork, he spooned some of it in his mouth, chewed it, then swallowed. His mind was still completely flooded with all these memories of the day before. His face getting grazed, learning that he has to kill or be killed, and accepting the fact that he'll never live a regular life again was all too depressing. "Life, why do you hate me so?"

Suddenly, his fork was knocked out of his hand as a girl sat down on the table in front of him. Noah looked up, glaring at the blonde haired girl, with pink sunglasses, pink top and pink pants. "Ugh, do you mind? Aren't you that celebrity girl who's probably washed up now?"

The girl rolled her eyes, glaring, while typing away on her phone. "Whatever, and you can call me Dakota. Listen, I need to talk to you, like, pronto. I mean like, we need to have this talk as I have a photo shoot soon in which I am getting out of school early. So don't give me that attitude, I'm a star, you know?"

"Are you out here to kill me too?" Noah smirked, as she continued texting on her phone.

"First thing's first, first," Dakota smiled, with a wicked grin on her face, and Noah was gasping in shock, "I know you're the first diary holder. I saw your little commotion with sixth, and my bodyguard's apprentice diary also informed me of all this information. But don't worry, I'm not here to kill you. Like, I'm too good for that. I don't want blood on my hands... It's too dirty, and it's not a good look for me when I'm a celebrity, duh."

Noah gasped, frightened by this. He didn't know if he could trust her or not. "Apprentice diary... knowing my identity... who are you?"

Dakota took a picture of herself on her phone, and uploaded it onto a social networking site, and turned back to the shocked teenager. "I'm the one and only, ninth. I should be first, I mean, I'm famous, I'm first on the A-List, I'm like amazing. So, continuing as to why I'm here with you... I think we should team up..."

"I barely even know you," Noah rolled his eyes, "and you're probably going to backstab me, both betraying me and stabbing me in the back."

Dakota sighed, attempting to convince him again. "We need to like, get rid of sixth. That little jerk stole my credit cards, and killed one of my bodyguards! He knows our identities, and he could easily inform the other diary holders of them... then what? We'd be fresh meat, out in the open. I like being seen and heard, but not having a dead end..." She pulled out her phone, and showed Noah the latest entry in her diary, which read 'Dead End'. "In this, it says Duncan shoots and kills me, along with my entourage. I can't let that happen... My dead end is at, like, four pm. Way too close for comfort."

Noah scratched his chin, thinking for a few moments. "Wait a second, you said your bodyguard had an apprentice diary which told them that you were potentially in danger. Are they diary keepers also? And what is an apprentice diary?"

"An apprentice diary," Dakota begun to explain fast, as they didn't have much time, "is a secondary diary in which if it breaks, the person does not die unlike our diaries. They're not in the game per say, but with my diary, I can give people their own apprentice diaries, which is what I do to my entourage. I can also change the function of mine, to like, uh, my surroundings, what's going to happen to me, information about others, but only one at a time... and it only works for thirty minutes, then I have to wait another five minutes before I can assign it another function. I mean, I'm a celebrity. I can't stick to just one thing. I've told you enough, and only someone on your side would do that. Deal?"

As Noah reached in to shake her hand, she yanked it, and begun to run out of the cafeteria. "Come on, we need to get to like, my place..."

"What about school?" Noah questioned, as he was dragged by her as she ran fast with a tight grip on his hand.

"We need to get to my place, uh, like now!" Dakota glared, as she exited the school with the nerd following behind, and she whistled. "Yoohoo, where's my ride?" She glanced around, waiting.

Noah rolled his eyes, as she folded her arms as they waited outside the school. "So, is this your big plan, huh?"

"Shut up," Dakota rolled her eyes, as she awaited her vehicle.

The boy flipped open the lid of his phone, and read the latest update in his diary, gasping. "Duncan's coming... what are we doing? We need to get out of here. Are you trying to get us killed, Dakota?"

Dakota looked to her right, gasping. As her vehicle was approaching, Duncan emerged from an alleyway, and held out his gun, smirking. She knew that she was going to die. She read her phone's new update. "Dead end... Hurry up, you stupid limo!"

"What do we have here? First and... loser!" Duncan chuckled, as he fired his gun from down the road.

Dakota gasped, as she knew the bullet was going to strike her. She moved to the side, and the bullet missed her throat and went deep into the skin of her shoulder. "Argh..." She sobbed in pain, as her bodyguard assisted her and Noah into the vehicle. "Drive! Now! Back to my place," she sobbed, "how can someone be so un-gentleman like to a lady... even a celebrity!"

Duncan smiled from outside the car, firing a few more bullets which struck the back window but didn't seem to hit anyone. "Come on, the party is just starting, wimps!"

Inside the limousine, Dakota wiped tears from her eyes, as her bodyguard sat next to her. Blood oozed out from her shoulder, tainting her pure dress which completely upset her. "It hurts... so... much..."

Her bodyguard put his hand over to the wound, and had a firm grip on the bullet which made the wound sting even more, as blood kept pouring out of the girl's shoulder. "Stay firm, Dakota," her bodyguard told her as she continued weeping, "this'll hurt..."

"And," he spoke, as he dislodged the bullet from her shoulder, as even more blood poured out and she screamed in horror, "it's out."

Pulling a large bandage out from his first aid kit, he carefully placed it over the wound to prevent more blood from pouring out. "You'll be fine, Dakota. I've handled the bleeding..."

"It hurts... that bastard..." Dakota wept, "we have to kill him, first. It might ruin my rep. but he needs to be taken out as soon as possible."

"You don't say?" Noah rolled his eyes. "Are you sure we can take him out?" He questioned, as he flipped open the lid of his cell phone. "He's following us and my diary still predicts a dead end. You need to get to a hospital, and we need to get the police."

Dakota struggled to make it through the pain. "That won't make for a good story... and no, I'm not trusting tenth... after what she did..."

Noah glanced back up at the celebrity, questioning her sanity. "You're seriously letting yourself die because it'd make for a better story? Idiots these days..."

"I'm in it to become a god," Dakota folded her arms, but it ached her wound even more, "but I would be way too vulnerable to other diary holders there. Duncan knows who we are, we need to take him out, like, as soon as possible, or it could become too dangerous... Danger isn't a good look for me."

Suddenly, the limousine pulled up outside, and Dakota's entourage escorted her upstairs, as Noah followed them. "So," Noah spoke, as he stood in her pretty pink room, "what do we gain by hiding up here?" He watched, as Dakota patched herself up with better materials."

Dakota looked out the window, shutting the blinds. "We need to hide, and we can't let him find us."

"My diary tells me he'll be here in five minutes, with a .50 calibre handgun, loaded with five bullets. He could easily blow our heads off with that." Noah replied, which annoyed her. "We need a plan."

Dakota smiled. "My daddy will take him out for me."

"Besides, he knows exactly where we ar-" Before he could finish that, a gunshot fired though the window, smashing the glass. Dakota and Noah took cover on the ground, as they covered their ears. "I told you, we need to get out of here..."

Suddenly, Dakota's bodyguard entered her room, holding out his phone. "Dakota, we must leave. You have a predicted dead end, and he's going to-" His voice was cut off, as he begun to tremble, and drop to his knees. There was a gaping hole in his chest, and his lungs were visible, as blood begun to ooze out of the wound. "Run..." he spat out blood, as he fell to the ground.

The bodyguard was lifeless, and his heart stopped beating almost instantly, as Dakota wiped her tear. She ran out of her bedroom, as Noah called her out. "Dakota, wait!"

He checked the latest update in his phone's diary, and scrolled through them. "Her dad answers the door to Duncan... and dies... Dakota is later shot, and Noah is killed too. Dead End..." Noah gasped, frightened by this statement. "Crap..."

He ran down the stairs, sprinting, and pulled Dakota back from the Hallway, showing her the message. "What do you want? I need to end this all..."

"If you do that, you and your dad will both bite the dust..." Noah warned her, as a tear fell down her eye.

"Daddy!" Dakota called out through the house, and heard as the doorbell was wrong. "That's him."

Before she could run, Noah grabbed her hand, checking the latest update on his phone. "You're going to die. We have to leave him and get out of here... I have to find tenth..."

"That dumb cow is in the forest, just let me stop this..." Dakota declined, trying to pull away from Noah. "Daddy can't die on my watch..."

Suddenly, they heard as the door opened, and a loud gunshot was heard. They could hear the slightest details, as the blood splattered across the walls and the middle aged man falling onto the tiles. They peaked around the corner, and spotted as Dakota's father lied dead, as Duncan entered the house. "Run..." He muttered, and made a dash for the back door.

He ran with all his speed, passing the table, as Duncan fired two bullets which smashed the expensive vases by him. The adrenaline ran through his body, as he tried to open the door, but it was locked. Duncan was approaching him, smiling, and he pulled out another gun from his pocket. "Noah!"

Duncan turned to his side, noticing Dakota calling out to him, and in an attempt to silence her he smacked her upside the head with the gun, as she fell to the ground, unconscious. "God, do I hate them spoilt little celebs. You're going down, kid."

He fired the gun again, but it shattered one of the large windows near the door in which Noah escaped out of. Duncan couldn't let the kid go, so he ran to follow him in pursuit. "You're dead!"

"No..." Dakota gasped, as she grabbed a shard of the vases glass, and stabbed it deep into Duncan's hairy legs. "You killed my father..."

Noah turned back, and watched as the blood squirted out of his legs, as she stabbed through a vein. "Fuck you..." She muttered, as she pulled the gun out of his hand, aiming it at his chest...

Duncan gasped, as he felt excruciating pain travelling through his leg, and glared at the girl, as he was on his knees. "Shoot me, you little bitch."

Dakota did not hesitate, as she sent a full round of bullets into his chest and stomach. She smiled while doing this, feeling joy for knowing that she ended a life. She had gone through the round, and she threw the gun away, and followed Noah out of the house.

Duncan fell to the ground, as his eyes shut.


End file.
